thy mutant magus
by thykingjake02
Summary: what would have happens if the potters had two children and the night that Voldemort attacked, unlocked the youngest mutant ability that he got from his father. wrong boy who lived, good James. lily, Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger bashing


Thy mutant magus

Sorry for the delay on returning to writing however in my time away I have improved my ideas and increased my writing skills. I now gladly present to you thy mutant magus

Chapter 1

James and Lilly potter were so happy when the twins were born, one looked exactly like James only with Lilly's eyes whilst the other looked exactly like lily even with her eyes. They decided to name them harry and Anna

(Time skip- twins 1st Halloween)

James and Lilly had just put the twins to bed when the front door was blown off its hinges, voldemort walked in and shot of two stunners in quick succession, knocking the potters out. He then proceeded to enter the twins nursery and raised his want and lined up his shot with the young male heir to the potter family and fired off a Aveda kedavra however a complex mystical seal appeared before the young heir and reversed the spell back towards its caster separating voldemort soul form his physical shell.

10 minutes later a backlash of magical and mystical energy exploded form the young potter heir leaving him with a lighting shaped mark on his forehead and the railing of his sisters cot heated up leaving an indent of in the shape of a bolt of energy (bowl shaped indent), the energy wave also woke up James and Lilly and they both quickly grabbed their wands form the coffee table, whilst scrambling up the stairs of their house lily summoned her patronus and send it with a message to dumbledore. Once they arrived they both quickly went to their children, James ran to harry to see his eyes had a yellow gleam to them just like his and lily quickly saw that Anna was holding one of her hands (left hand) and was crying. Dumbledore quickly arrived and started to perform magical scans on both of the children and discovered harry had an immense amount of magical power far greater than his and possibly merlin's.

Dumbledore then quickly and quietly and windlessly bound more than half on the young heir's magical powers so that he appeared to be a squib. He then put on a sad tone to his voice and said "sadly it appears that the magic Anna used to protect herself and her brother drained him of his magic", lily looked sad that harry had no magic but happy that her daughter survived with her magic untouched.

Whilst dumbledore was talking and saying that his son was now a squib he was using one of his mutant powers to hear the older wizard's heart beat and by doing this he could tell that the professor was lying but he decided to keep it to himself at the moment.

(Time skip- 6 years later- twins 7th birthday)

Dumbledore stepped out of the floo into the manor that the potter moved to shortly after the twins second birthday. There was no one at the party yet but he decided it would be better to arrive early rather than late.

Lilly was looking for her favourite child when she passed he sons bedroom but his door was open, she then saw that her son had three metal claws protruding form his hands. She decided that she would have to get James to get rid of him but thought that she would allow him to enjoy his birthday first then get rid of him.

Harry got changed into his favourite clothes the ones that his father had purchased for him, he put on light grey tight t-shirt, faded black jeans and combat boots and then he pit on a faded brown leather jacket. He ran down the stairs to see his family but was disappointed when he saw that only one of his parents was there but he soon cheered up when his father walked up to him and wished him a happy birthday.

The party was underway and dumbledore soon approached the lady of the house of potter to ask her for permission to train the young heiress in order to defeat the dark lord, lily was only too happy to accept the generous offer.

(Time skip- 6 hours)

Lily had waited till later that day to mention to James about harry being and mutant and said "mutants are dangerous and should be rounded up and killed." Upon hearing this James was shocked that harry had developed the identical powers that he had but he was more shocked to hear what lily was saying about gathering up and killing the mutants, James decided to inform lily about the rarity of a genetic mutant by saying "lily he has been given a rare gift that is genetic past down but can skip a couple of generations."

He further surprised her by flexing his wrist and his claws appeared he then said "I am done with you lily, you have changed since that hallows eve 6 years ago, you have ignored your son who has shown signs of tremendous magical powers," lily then proceeded to slap James in the face and yell "those bouts of power were Anna and that scum is worthless due to having no magical power, he should be glad that I have provided a roof and clothes for him."

James was shocked at the actions and word that his ex-love was saying so he summoned all of his belongings and Harrys belongings and then proceeded to banish them both into a trunk with a non-traceable expansion charm. He then shrink the trunk and picked up the small trunk and walked out of the room and called for harry and then picked him up and allowed him to wrap his hands around his neck and asked if he wants to go to a new home and in time new adventures with people just like him , harry was happy to hear that he was going to get a new home and to meet new people who would accept him.


End file.
